


Set My Senses Afire

by equallydestructive



Series: Ziam Drabbles [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4410731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/equallydestructive/pseuds/equallydestructive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>They had been at it for an hour and Zayn was close to bursting, his stomach in a constant knot, nearly, nearly there, but Liam would stop, just as he was about to unravel.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>It was pure torture at this point.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set My Senses Afire

His fingers curled into the bed sheets, scrunching them into his hands. His breathing was harsh and sweat was beading in the crevices of his collarbones, spilling out to trail down his heaving chest. 

His whole body was shaking with the effort of keeping still, his back arching of its own accord as long fingers deftly worked him. His lips parted as he let out a wanton, drawn-out moan, his hands flying from their place on the bed to the thighs that were bracketing him in, squeezing them as if in warning. 

The person behind him chuckled and he circled the puckered bud of a nipple, pinching and rolling it between his fingers as his other hand continued to stroke far too slowly.

Zayn threw his head back, allowing Liam to swallow down the groan that threatened to leave Zayn’s lips. They separated and Zayn panted against Liam’s mouth, his glazed-over eyes rolling back to make direct contact with Liam’s own. 

They had been at it for an hour and Zayn was close to bursting, his stomach in a constant knot, nearly, nearly there, but Liam would stop, just as he was about to unravel.

It was pure torture at this point.

Zayn felt Liam’s cock twitch against his lower back, but Liam had refrained from grinding himself against Zayn. “I just want to pleasure you,” he had purred as he pressed a kiss to the side of Zayn’s neck whilst slipping Zayn’s shirt from his shoulders.

Zayn wanted, _needed_ Liam to flip him over and fuck him so hard and deep that he was screaming Liam’s name over and over again. No matter how much Zayn begged and pleaded, Liam refused.

Liam’s thighs tightened around Zayn and he shifted closer until his front was flush with Zayn’s back. Liam was warm, too warm, and Zayn whimpered as Liam resumed his leisure pace on his cock, his thumb brushing over the head with slight pressure. Pre-come blurted out of the tip as Zayn’s stomach clenched and Liam took his fist off, eliciting a whine from Zayn’s throat. 

“Damn it, Liam!” Zayn choked out, his voice hoarse. “Just fucking-” He went to wrap a hand around himself, but Liam knocked it away and pinned it to the bed.

“Tsk tsk, Zayn. I had made it clear that you weren’t supposed to touch yourself,” Liam chastised. He splayed a large hand across Zayn’s abdomen, just above his navel, steering clear of his dick.

“Please,” Zayn whimpered. He squirmed, his arm still held down by Liam, and his whole body ached with the need for release. “Fuck, Daddy, please.”

Zayn felt more than heard Liam’s harsh intake of breath and he went to grip the base of Zayn’s cock, squeezing. “You know what that does to me,” Liam breathed, nipping at the juncture of Zayn’s shoulder and neck. “My baby boy.”

Zayn swallowed down the sudden lump in his throat, his eyes fluttering closed and his mouth dropping open as Liam went to pull at his cock once more, this time with purpose. With a few short, quick strokes, Zayn was spurting over Liam’s hand, a guttural moan leaving his lips as he came, his nails clawing at Liam’s thighs, leaving red lines in their wake. 

He took in great gulps of air as he came down, the sensitivity in his dick increasing as Liam continued to stroke him. “Daddy,” Zayn whimpered, tears sticking to his eyelashes. He wanted nothing more than to curl up next to Liam and be coddled.

“Shh, baby,” Liam cooed, stroking at Zayn’s cheek with the back of his hand, letting go of Zayn’s cock. “You’re alright.”

Zayn felt Liam’s hard cock against him. “You’re still hard as a rock,” he said. Liam tweaked one of Zayn’s nipples and he squeaked, making Liam laugh.

Zayn, still with legs feeling like jelly, got off the bed and turned around, dropping down to his knees. He eyed Liam’s cock – it was an angry purple-red color and was constantly leaking pre-come. It made Zayn’s mouth water with want. 

He looked up at Liam, a smirk playing on his lips. “May I?”

Liam nodded, a flash of white teeth appearing as he bit at his bottom lip. Zayn moved forward and fed Liam’s cock past his lips. He tongued at the head, tasting the salty, musky taste of Liam, letting the very tip of it run along the slit. He let his throat relax as he let it slip further into his mouth. Liam’s hands were clenched in the sheets, knuckles turned white with the strain. 

“Fuck, baby, your mouth,” Liam moaned, fingers going for Zayn’s hair as Zayn’s nose hit Liam’s pubes, his whole length buried in Zayn’s throat. Zayn swallowed around Liam’s cock and it wasn’t long until Liam was coming down his throat, so much that it was spilling out the sides of Zayn’s mouth and running down his chin. 

Zayn took his mouth of Liam’s cock with a pop and swiped his tongue around, gathering the excess come on it and taking it into his mouth. Liam’s eyes, still dark with arousal, watched its movements and one of his thumbs came to Zayn’s bottom lip, wiping off any that Zayn missed, and let Zayn suck his thumb in to clean it off. 

“If I hadn’t just come, I swear,” Liam murmured, taking his thumb out of Zayn’s mouth and leaning back on his arms. Zayn clambered onto the bed next to Liam and flopped down, his head going to rest on Liam’s chest. Liam, out of habit, began carding his fingers through Zayn’s hair and Zayn let a rumble of content rise up in his throat.

“I’m glad you grew out your hair again,” Liam said, gently tugging out a tangle that had gathered in his hair. “I missed pulling it.”

“Liam, please, you’ve been torturing me all day.” Despite Zayn’s words, he wasn’t irritated in the slightest. “It should be illegal for me to get hard so quickly after all that.” 

Liam shrugged, letting a lazy finger run along the vein underneath Zayn’s dick, watching as it twitched weakly in interest. Zayn grumbled and turned over, cuddling into Liam’s side and burying his flaming face into the side of Liam’s neck.

Zayn’s heart twisted in his chest at the love he felt for Liam as he slipped an arm around Zayn’s shoulders, his fingers tracing circles along Zayn’s arm. 

“I love you so damn much, baby,” Liam whispered. Zayn shuddered, though there was obvious warmth in Liam’s voice as he said it. 

Zayn closed his eyes, Liam’s presence lulling him into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Ooh lordy. If you wanna know the inspiration behind this, there's a video somewhere on tumblr of exactly what you read here - I just can't find it lmao
> 
> Follow me at my [tumblr](http://digitaldeceit.tumblr.com)!


End file.
